


It takes three to make a thing go right

by myboybuildscoffins24



Series: Kinktober [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Jealousy, Kinda, Knotting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, The Sheriffs name is John you can fucking pry that from my cold dead hands, They are all kinda OOC, all that weird werewolf shit, scenting I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/pseuds/myboybuildscoffins24
Summary: Kinktober day 7.Body Worship and Creampie





	It takes three to make a thing go right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lordkirashand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordkirashand/gifts).



> I've never written Scott/Derek/Stiles before so it was a nice change. The only multi ships I'm usually into is like Chris/Peter/Stiles which is like weird but yes.   
> Also in this John is the Sheriffs name. Fuck that Noah nonsense.   
> Always I am unbeta'd.   
> Thanks for reading.

No one could blame him for feeling inadequate, not when he was dating two amazingly gorgeous werewolves. Scott and Derek were all hard lines and muscles. Stiles was softer, less defined. Both the werewolves could bench press a truck, and Stiles struggled the lift the couch to look for the remote. It wasn’t that Stiles didn't know that they loved him. They had said it enough, but sometimes that little place in the back of his mind told him he wasn't good enough. He had taken so many shots to his self esteem until Scott and Derek came along. They came in like wildfire, setting his world ablaze. 

>>>

It started slowly, with him coming home late from work. Scott and Derek already tucked away in bed. With little things of them together and Stiles feeling left out. His work schedule was hectic, thanks to a Deputy on maternity leave and another on temporary leave for a broken leg. He was thrown into the night shifts, meaning he saw his boyfriends less and less. Scott worked early at the animal clinic, and usually got home around when Stiles was leaving for work. They usually had a few minutes before Stiles had to run out the door. Derek had started his own custom furniture company and would spend hours on orders and making products. The three seemed to see each other less and less. So when Stiles would come home from a shift, Derek and Scott were already sleeping. The two would wake up a few hours later and go about their day, leaving him with a quick kiss to the forehead. 

Stiles tried to change this, showing up the clinic for Scott’s lunch, but Scott was always busy with some animal that needed help. He ended up going to Derek’s work, but the same thing happened. Derek accepted the sandwich with a kiss, but had to hurry to finish a stain for a client. 

Stiles huffed, going home lonely. It was finally his day off and both of his boyfriends were busy, it didn't seem fair. Derek and Scott usually had days off together, so they could spend hours together. Usually when Stiles was working. Stiles didn't have any of that. 

>>>  
  


Today Derek showed up before Scott, covered in sawdust and smelling of paint. He gave Stiles a quick kiss and made his way to the shower. Stiles continued to cook dinner, hoping tonight he would get some time with them. Scott came in a few minutes later, reeking of cat pee. He gave Stiles a tired smile, walking straight to the stairs. “Sorry babe.” He told him. “Gotta wash this off.” 

Stiles nodded, turning back to the pasta. He finished it up and served it. He placed the bowls on the table, and quickly set the rest of the table. A few minutes later he heard a loud laugh come from up stairs. He glanced towards it, and made his way up. He opened the door and heard the shower running. “Scott, come on.” Derek said. “Hurry up. Stiles is downstairs.” 

“I know hang on, just let me finish.” Scott told him, sounding out of breath.

Stiles froze. Were they fucking without him? He couldn't remember the last time they all had sex together. It would have been at least two weeks ago. They couldn't have waited for him. It was his day off for fuck’s sake. 

Stiles turned, grabbing his keys and made his way to the front door. He got into his car, and drove quickly. He didn’t know where to go so he just drove. His phone began to buzz, but he turned it off, and threw it in the passenger seat. 

Somehow he ended up at his dad’s. The cruiser wasn’t in the driveway so his dad wasn't home. He let himself in, and made his way up to his old room. Sitting on the bed he looked around. The room was mostly bare, except for a few odds and ends he had left behind. He remembered the first time he kissed Scott, it was in this room. They were both 9 years old and had never kissed anyone. This is also where he first kissed Derek, pressed up against the door. A lot of first's happened here. He didn't even realize he was crying, not until he could feel the tears splashing on his lap. He laid down, staring at the ceiling. Maybe this was it? Maybe Scott and Derek were done with him. He wasn’t like them, not as strong, not as fast. He was just a placeholder. He continued to cry, burying his face into the dusty pillow. 

>>>

He woke up to a hand stroking his hair softly. He blinked up, trying to focus. His father stared back down at him, sitting next to him on the bed. “Hey kid.” He said softly. “You got us worried. Scott and Derek have been calling me freaking out.” 

Stiles sniffed, rubbing his eyes. “Did you three have a fight?” His dad asked him. “Do I need to shoot them?” 

He laughed softly. “You wouldn’t shoot them.” He said, sitting up. “They are like your sons.” 

His dad smiled. “They are, but you are too.” He replied. “So what’s wrong?” 

“It’s stupid.” Stiles said, bringing his legs up to his chest. “I’m just feeling like a third wheel.” 

John sighed. “Derek and Scott, they love you. I don’t know how these polyamory relationships work, but I know that you gotta talk to people when you love them.” He pointed out. “Have you talked to them about this?” 

Stiles buried his face in his knees, and shook his head. “Well kiddo.” His father told him. “I’d start there.” 

John leaned over, wrapping his arms around Stiles. Stiles moved to hug him. “I’m gonna call them and tell them you're okay.” He said, rubbing Stiles back. “Do you want me to have them come over?” 

“No.” Stiles said. “I’ll go home.” 

They parted, and John stood up with a huff. “I love you kid.” 

“I love you too.” 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Stiles pulled up to the front of his house, and sat in his car for a moment. He inhaled slowly, and threw open the door. As soon as he reached the front door it was thrown open. Scott and Derek stood their looking frantic. Scott grabbed him and pulled him in. “Oh my god.” he hissed, wrapping his arms around Stiles. “You had us worried sick. We came down and you were just gone.” 

Stiles blushed, feeling the tears pricking in his eyes. He buried his face into Scott’s neck. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled, as he felt Derek press against his back. 

They pulled him over to the couch, Stiles out of the corner of his eye saw the kitchen table still set. Food still sitting where he left it. They arranged him where he could lay against Derek’s chest, and Scott laid right next to him. He listened to Derek’s heartbeat, eyes closed. “What happened?” Derek asked quietly, his hand stroking against Stiles back. 

“I don’t know.” He huffed, refusing to look at them. “I just feel… Weird.” 

“Weird how?” Scott pressed, glancing up at Derek. 

“Like I’m not part of this relationship anymore.” Stiles whispered quietly. 

“Fuck, Sti.” Scott began. “Of course you are part of this, we love you.” 

“I know!” Stiles exclaimed. “I just, feel like I never get to see you. We haven't had sex in like weeks and then I hear you and Derek having sex without me in the shower. I thought maybe you aren't attracted to me anymore.” 

“What?” Derek huffed. “We didn't have sex in the shower.” 

“You told him to hurry up.” Stiles said, blinking up at him. "And Scott was all out of breath." 

Scott snorted. “I got soap in my eyes. He was telling me to wash it out faster, because you were downstairs and we wanted to see you.” 

“Wow okay. I feel like an idiot.” He said, pushing himself up. 

“Hey.” Derek said, pulling him in closer. “It’s okay. The night shifts are tough on you and it’s been cutting into our time, but we can all work a little harder.” 

Scott nodded. “Yeah I can get home earlier, if I drop my later appointments.” 

“I can hand over some responsibility to the other workers.” Derek told him. "Maybe we can ask your dad for a couple day shifts?" 

“You’d do that?” Stiles asked. 

“Of course.” Scott said. “You would do it for us too.” 

Stiles leaned in, kissing Scott softly. Scott brought his hand up, gripping Stiles head and pulling him in. Stiles pulled back, and saw Derek watching them heatedly. “Come here big guy.” He smirked, kissing Derek. 

The kiss was heated quickly, he could feel Derek grasp at him. He groaned as Derek, rocked his hips up against him. “Come on.” Scott said, standing up. “Let’s go upstairs.” 

Stiles rolled off, standing quickly. Derek following close behind, he reached at Stiles and threw him over his shoulder. Stiles startled. “What the heck cave man?” He yelped. 

Scott watched them laughing, but stopped when Derek grabbed at him too. “Hey!” He shouted, trying to push away. 

Derek was quick, tossing him over his other shoulder and quickly made his way up the stairs. He dropped them both on the bed and quickly began to unbuckled Stiles pants. Scott immediately attached himself to Stiles neck, licking and sucking. The human moaned loudly, gasping at the feeling of Scott’s teeth against his throat. Before he knew it, he was naked from the waist down and Derek was next to him. Derek kissed him quickly, tongue roaming into his mouth as Scott moved lower sucking a nipple into his mouth. Stiles moaned into Derek mouth, breaking their kiss. “Fuck!” He gasped, savoring the feeling of the mouths on him. 

Derek began to move down his neck, sucking roughly. The werewolves loved to mark him, make sure everyone knew that Stiles was theirs. Scott moved lower, gripping Stiles growing erection in his hand. “Fuck Stiles.” He breathed. “You are so gorgeous.” 

Stiles moaned again, feeling the blush spread across his face. “Yes.” Derek agreed. “Fucking beautiful. Our amazing mate.” 

Scott hummed in agreement, and leaned down sucking Stiles cock into his mouth. Stiles hissed, rolling his hips. Scott held him down, lapping at Stiles length. Derek stroked his hand over Stiles chest, touching him everywhere. “Look at him.” He whispered in Stiles ear, nibbling on the lobe. “He loves your taste. Can't get enough.” 

Stiles watched as Scott bobbed up and down on his length, eyes glowing red. Stiles gripped the sheets with his hand, throwing his head back. Derek pinched at Stiles nipples, twisting them slowly. Derek was pressed against him, hard cock pressed against his thigh. “That’s right.” He told him. “We love you, every part about you. You are so good for us.” 

Scott licked down, mouthing at Stiles balls. He sucked them into his mouth, pulling off with a soft pop. He began to lick as Stiles hole, forcing the humans legs apart to get better access. He licked and sucked, pressing his tongue in and fucking him slowly. Stiles writhed in pleasure. “He’s going to open you up. Fuck you good.” Derek growled, moving his hand down to stroke Stiles weeping cock. “Fill you up with his knot.”

Stiles gasped, cumming instantly. Scott didn't stop his licking and sucking, fingers made their way prodding at his relaxed hole. “Stretch him out good.” Derek told Scott, murmuring into Stiles hair. 

Stiles felt lubed fingers slipping into him, stretching him out slowly. He felt relaxed, and amazing. Derek mouthing at his neck, while Scott prepped him. Scott scrambled up, pulling his clothes off quickly. He moved up kissing Stiles lazily as his hard cock poked against him. He rubbed himself over Stiles hole, slowly pressing in. They both gasped together, as Scott sunk in. He began to rock slowly. Stiles gasped, tugging at Scott’s arm. “Fuck.” He hissed. “Faster.” 

Scott complied, snapping his hips quickly. “Stiles.” He huffed, breathing hard. “Fuck you feel so good baby. So tight for me.” 

Stiles moaned, as Scott leaned over to kiss Derek. He watched them, as they made out above him. He could feel himself getting hard again. Scott broke the kiss, rocking harder. “I’m gonna knot you up.” He growled, red eyes on him. “Make you stretch around me.” 

“Yes.” Stiles gasped. “Please, I want it.”  

He could feel the knot expanding, pressing into his hole. Each thrust was rougher, his rim catching and stretching him further. “Knot him, Scott.” Derek told him. “Fill him up with your come.” 

Scott panted, bringing his mouth to Stiles shoulder and biting down as his knot locked into Stiles. They moaned in unison, feeling the warm press of the thick flesh stretching him open. The three laid there for a few moments, as Scott’s knot began to shrink. Derek moved next to Scott, stripping out of his own clothes. “Don’t let it drip out.” He ordered. 

Scott pulled out quickly, moving to the side. Derek quickly pushed in, giving Stiles no time to adjust. He fucked him quickly, rolling his hips. “You feel so good.” He told Stiles. “I’m gonna knot you up good. Both of us inside you. Filling you up.” 

Scott licked at the bite mark he left on Stiles shoulder, the pain felt amazing. Derek thrust quickly turned erratic, as Stiles could feel the thick flesh expanding. Derek’s knot was bigger than Scott’s. It felt amazing, as Scott reached down to stroke Stiles cock. Suddenly Derek stilled, biting Stiles other shoulder, as his knot locked inside of the human. Stiles came hard, the double feeling throwing him over the edge. 

The three laid their breathing. Derek’s face shoved into Stiles shoulder. “Fuck that was hot.” Scott said, stroking Derek’s back. “Yeah.” Stiles agreed.

After a few moments, Derek pulled out slowly. Derek moved, pulling Stiles against his chest, and Scott moved forward. He pressed himself against Stiles. Derek kissed Stiles softly. “I love you.” He told him, eyes on his, and then flicking to Scott “I love both of you.” 

Stiles grinned. “I love you too.” He replied kissing him again, and then kissing Scott. “I love you.” 

“I guess you two are alright.” Scott teased, yelping when Derek flicked his nose. “Fine I love both of you idiots, too.” 

Stiles snorted, snuggling in closer to his boyfriends. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna make this more angsty, but I'm pmsing hard and I wanted something nice. A gifset of Hoechlin set me off in a crying fit, so I wanted something cuter to cheer me up.   
> Hit me up if you have any requests for the next one. Latex | Roleplay | Deep-Throating/Face-Sitting.   
> I've got a couple people asking for bottom Derek so I will work those in if not the next one, the one after.   
> Also if you want like a different couple I would be up for it. Stucky is always fun or Star Trek or Star Wars or Kingsman yada yada. Look at my tumblr (hecklin) I like a lot of shit. If I know the stuff I will write about it.   
> -D


End file.
